


Stay A Little Longer

by sithlordsirius



Series: Geraskier Shorts [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, injured geralt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithlordsirius/pseuds/sithlordsirius
Summary: Geralt's hurt. What's new?Normally Jaskier wouldn't be concerned when Geralt came back from a contract with a few cuts and bruises but when the Witcher collapses at the foot of the bed, panic takes over.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766839
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Stay A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little dribble that I had in my notes and thought I should share.

Jaskier spread his body across the bed, his eyes locked on the inn door. It had gotten dark hours ago and Geralt still hadn't returned. Jaskier knew in the back of his mind that Geralt was okay, he always was. But it didn't ease any of the anxiety in the moments between him leaving and coming back. From the moment Geralt left, Jaskier spent every moment wondering when he would return. Jaskier would try to pass time by playing in the local tavern or writing a new ballad but ultimately, he would always end up sitting on their bed waiting for the door to open. Geralt would normally shuffle into their room a few hours after he left and would throw his body on the bed beside Jaskier. But as the moon began to disappear and the sky began to brighten, Jaskiers anxiety was replaced with fear. Something didn't feel right this time, as if the universe was trying to communicate with him. Jaskier tried to convince himself that he was just being dramatic as per usual but he couldn't shrug this horrible feeling that swept over him.

The door swung open and Geralt stumbled forward, leaning his body on the door frame before attempting to take a few steps further into the room. Jaskier leaped out of the bed, not caring if he woke the other guests in the inn and approached Geralt. He held the Witcher up, a trail of blood trickling down his hand as he applied a little pressure to Geralt's torso. Jaskier pulled his hand away slowly and looked in horror at his bloodied hand before focusing his attention on Geralt's armor which was drenched in blood, "Geralt, are you okay?"

Geralt nodded his head, his eyes beginning to close a little. He shrugged off Jaskiers hands and took a step forward, "I'm fine, Jaskier."

Jaskier slowly took a step away from Geralt, worried at the Witchers shaky steps and rightly so. As soon as Jaskier stepped back, Geralt's body seemed to stop and the Witcher collapsed onto the inn floor.

Geralt woke up with a sharp pain in his chest, his eyes shot open as his whole body tensed. His eyes darted around the room frantically before locking on two familiar grey eyes. He took a deep breath and eased his muscles as he focused on Jaskier. He grunt as the pain in his chest throbbed as Jaskier tended to it. Jaskier muttered a few apologies as he threaded the last stitch. He tied the knot and bit off the thread. Geralt closed his eyes and sighed, trying to remember what had happened the day before. He remembered leaving for the contract, a nightwraith, or so that was how it seemed. It was in fact a Leshen, The last thing Geralt remembered was a bunch of crows flying at him and next thing he was back in the inn with Jaskier by his side. He lifted his head slightly and saw his blood stained armor on the ground and the Leshen head on the ground beside it.

"Does it hurt?" Jaskier muttered, Geralt nodded his head, dropping his head back on the pillow and looking at Jaskier, "Only a little, don't worry."

"Geralt you stumbled in the door bleeding, and passed out and wouldn't wake up for hours. I think it is fair if I am a little worried." Jaskier replied, a worried undertone in his voice. Geralt bit his bottom lip and sighed. He couldn't begin to imagine how scared Jaskier must have been. Geralt placed his hand on top of Jaskiers which was resting on the bed, and held it. Jaskier looked back up at the Witcher and gave him a weak smile, "Its gonna leave a nasty scar."

Jaskier nodded to the large gash on Geralt's chest that had been crudely stitched by the bard, "What's another one, huh." Geralt joked.

Jaskier gave Geralt a weak smile, holding Geralt's hand tighter and lifting it to his face. Geralt leaned over a little, causing the stitches in his chest to tighten and pull at his skin. He flinched a little as reached for Jaskiers face and stroked his fingers across his cheek. Jaskier smiled and scooted onto the bed beside Geralt, letting the witcher rest his head on his lap. Jaskier combed his fingers through Geralts hair slowly and gently. Geralt always felt as if he should be the one protecting Jaskier, after all, he was the monster killer out of the pair. He couldn't however, word how safe he felt in Jaskiers arms and he could only hope that Jaskier felt the same. Geralt looked up at Jaskier and smiled, shifting his body closer. Jaskier combed his fingers through Geralts hair slowly and gently. 


End file.
